Still Doll: Nami
by Happymystery12
Summary: My father had told me that if I could reach the white wedding dress at night before the next new moon, I could marry Dawson without his intervention. If not, I stay in Mizuho forever.


I knew he wouldn't let me marry. And yet I asked him. Yes, yes, Father, 'marriage is forbidden unless arranged,' blah, blah, BLAH. But I knew I loved Dawson Light...

I brushed my red bangs away from my eyes and glared with my pale blue eyes at the beautifully embroidered white wedding dress that mocked me so. "I hate you... but, if I am to marry Dawson, I _must_ reach you!" I reached for it, again yanking the chain that kept me just inches away from it. My fingertips wanted so badly to just touch the fabric. My mind so desperately needed freedom. My lungs needed to breathe the air outside the small bedroom I was forced to call home. I desperately desired fruits and vegetables, not just the jerky and water that had kept my alive in the month that I was locked here. The scent of blood and sweat was horrible, and the taste of jerky was no more. My voice's clean purity was gone, replaced by a scratchy and hoarse noise whenever I talked.

I sighed. "I only have one more night before the new moon! I have to get to you _tonight_!" I yanked my foot forward and reached again. I felt a weaker jolt back than previous times I'd yanked the chain. "It's coming loose!" I whispered happily. I looked behind me to see that the seal of the chains was coming loose, and they were starting to come away from the wall. I smiled and touched the soft fleece and cotton of the wedding dress. I was still too far away to grab it. The flower designs, I could see them clearly now. There were roses embroidered into the soft fabric and milk-white jewels-pearls? - sewn into crevices. I was calm for seconds before my anger flared.

My father had told me that if I could reach the white wedding dress at night before the next new moon, I could marry Dawson without his intervention. If not, I stay in Mizuho forever.

I looked around my room for a second. My bed was next to the spot on the wall where my restraining chains were sealed to the wall. It only had simple, thin, white linen sheets. The wood floor was stained with the blood from my ankles, because of the cuffs cutting and scraping my skin. The old wooden chair had my Alice in Wonderland doll. Her blond hair was tangled and dirty, her eyes losing their brilliant blue shine, her dress tattered and stained. Finally was the dress behind my vanity. The mirror on the old vanity was shattered. The wood's shiny finish was gone and the wood had many cracks and crevices, mostly damage caused by my own tears within the month I'd been locked in my room. The TV and Wii had gone unused for a month and were unplugged, simply to save electricity. Almost all of my month's supply of food and water was gone, and I was very skinny as I gazed into the full-body mirror next to Alice's chair. My short red hair was matted and my pale blue eyes had lost their traveler's shine.

"Hi Miss Alice, with your glass eyes, what kind of dream, can you see? Are you fascinated with...?" I sang softly. My voice had gotten scratchy from yelling in agony and crying for my freedom. "Oh, how I want freedom," I told her. The answer was a blank stare. "You never talk. Oh well...."

I turned to the dress. It was the only perfect thing in the room. Perfect? Freedom was perfect. I reached again and touched the heavenly fabric once more. I could see more and more detail in the dress as my hope for freedom grew. Some of the pearls of the dress were dyed a deep blue, and some of the stitching was champagne-colored. It had the scents of jasmine and lavender. I smiled and felt hot tears roll down me cheeks. "Oh, how could I have said I hated you?" I asked the dress. No answer. I grabbed it with both hands and yanked it from its hanger behind my vanity. In it were the keys to my chains and to the door. I unlocked the chains and sat down to look at my ankles.

They were red, bleeding and raw. They also were infected, something I'd tae care of once I was free. My feet were a faint purple and ached horribly. I hadn't noticed the pain before. I stood and walked over to the door, pained in every step. Once I turned the key and heard the click, I _knew _I was free.

I passed by my father's room, the wedding dress proudly in my arms. I walked right out of the house and looked up to the sky. It was a brilliantly gallant teal and many small cotton-ball, snow-white clouds drifted by as if floating on water. The smell of the grass was sweet and it was a bright forest-green.

"Free..." I said softly. "Free!" It was louder now. "_FREE, FREE! AFTER SO LONG, I'M FINALLY FREE!!_" I screamed to the sky.

I smiled a big smile. No longer did my infected and bleeding ankles hurt. No more was I lonely as I saw my grey-haired love approach. No more was I trapped as I threw myself into his arms and cried joyfully.

No longer was I a prisoner. I was _free_.

* * *

Something I came up with while listening to the song 'Still Doll'. :3

This was fun to write.

Bye!

P.S.: POPIPOPIPO POPIPO! :D


End file.
